Alguien más
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Es un hecho que Ladybug gusta de alguien más. Chat Noir lo sabe más que nadie. Por eso, quien al héroe se le estaba confesando, no podía ser su Lady.


—¿Que me tenías que decir, My Lady? —preguntó curioso el gatito.

Le había dejado un mensaje de voz y al escucharlo, le hizo suponer que la charla que iban a tener iba a ser importante. De inmediato se había dirigido al punto de reunión y la vio. Ladybug tenías las mejillas rojas, pero Chat Noir no se percató del súbito color que apareció en sus cachetes.

—Yo... —comenzó tímidamente, tragó saliva y apretando fuertemente sus puños, dejó las palabras fluir—:Te amo.

Los ojos del gato se salieron de sus cuencas (Okay, no) Su mandíbula cayó hacia el suelo (de nuevo, no) Pero el gato se sintió de esa manera; la expresion de su cara era todo un poema. No podía hablar, la lengua parecia que se la había comido el gato (Irónicamente era el gato)

—¿No vas a decir algo? —preguntó la heroína acercándose hacia él, que retrocedió, aun atónito—. Chat yo...— intentó tomar su mano, pero no pudo, ya que el gato dio gigantescos pasos hacia atras, aun conmocionado.

—Tú no eres My Lady —dijo abruptamente.

Ladybug quedó en shock.

—¿Qué?

—La verdadera Ladybug, ama alguien más —dijo mirándola ahora como si fuera un enemigo más. Sacó su bastón y la apuntó con él—. No te me acerques.

Eso, lo había aprendido por las malas.

—Pero, ¿Que dices? —dijo—. Yo soy Ladybug.

—Y yo soy el príncipe de Francia, ja —repuso—. No caeré en tu juego, sea quien seas.

—¡Chat Noir! —exclamó enojada—. ¡Soy la verdadera!

—Mi bugaboo, está enamorada de alguien más —volvió a repetir—. Es imposible que pueda corresponder mis sentimientos.

Ladybug se irritó. El gatito sí que había quedado traumado.

—Mira mis ojos y veras que estoy siendo sincera.

Chat Noir dirigió su verdosa mirada en la azulada de ella, por un segundo su corazón se paró y sintió que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero no podía caer. Desvió la mirada.

—No me engañaras con tus encantos.

A la chica con el traje moteado, le estaba pareciendo ridículo. Dejó escapar un resoplido, luego de rodar los ojos en exasperación.

—Tu "acting" no te durara mucho —dijo Chat Noir—. My Lady real vendrá y desenmascarara esto.

Al parecer los constantes rechazos a su persona, lo dejaron escéptico de que su Lady algún día podría verdaderamente amarle.

—Pero ¡Yo soy Ladybug! —gritó ya harta—. ¡Nadie vendrá!

Chat Noir se aterró y se acercó amenazadoramente al bichito.

—¿Qué hiciste con My Lady? —interrogó con ferocidad—. ¿Quién eres? ¡Dime! ¡Dime donde esta!

—Aqui esta —y se apuntó—. Yo soy...

—¡Mientes! —refutó—. No puedes ser ella.

Ladybug ya no soportando estar en modo dócil, hizo una maniobra provocando tomar la muñeca de Chat Noir y atraer la palma de su mano hacia su pecho.

—¿No escuchas los latidos de mi corazón? —dijo avergonzada de que estuviera tocando esa parte de ella—. Esta latiendo por ti —Los ojos azules se conectaron con los verdes—. Siempre estuvo latiendo por ti.

Ladybug despacio iba cerrando sus ojos mientras sus labios se estaban estirando. Chat Noir estuvo a punto de cerrarlos, estirar sus labios y chocarlos con los de ella.

No obstante, los abrió rápidamente y apartó la mano de su corazón.

—No caeré en tus trucos —dijo separándose de ella—. De seguro aprovechas para que este distraído y ¡zas! me robes el anillo.

La muchacha estaba indignada.

—¡Te amo, Chat Noir! ¡Es verdad!

El gato se tapó los oídos, si seguía escuchando profesar su amor por él, estaba seguro, sea falsa, ilusión o no. Caería y se sumergiera en el mundo de ensueño.

Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía seguir cayendo.

—My Lady ni siquiera tiene sentimientos conmigo.

Ladybug hizo una expresión culpable. Realmente, era muy mala con Chat Noir, si él pensaba eso.

—Mi verdadera Ladybug aparecerá y toda esta farsa se revelara —dijo—. No sé qué estas esperando ¿No vas a pelear? Porque te digo que junto a mi Lady, somos imparables.

—¡Yo soy Ladybug! —gritó.

—Si ella no aparece pronto, peleare contigo y te hare revelar donde esta y que le hiciste.

—¡Oh, por los Miraculous! —ella comenzó a acercarse hacia él.

Él retrocedió. Le hacía tan difícil lastimar alguien que se veía exactamente igual que ella, hasta su aroma era el mismo.

—Si te acercas usare cataclismo —advirtió.

—Veamos, si puedes —retó.

El minino activo su ataque, pero de inmediato y para su consternación cayó en su trampa. En minutos estaba atrapado en las redes del yo-yo. En una posición en que el cataclismo no podía ser utilizado. Ella estaba detrás de él sosteniéndolo.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas que soy la Ladybug real? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué no crees que yo te amo?

—Ella ama alguien más... impostora.

—Pero, eso...

—No intentes crear pretextos —replicó, forcejeando—. No voy a ser engañado, no puedo—dijo—. Es difícil, pero debo comprender que Ladybug es un sueño que no se puede hacer realidad, y ella ama alguien más. ¡Tú no eres ella! —dijo con dolor.

Pero, dentro de él, deseaba que fuera ella.

A Ladybug le tenía harta ese "ama alguien más". Aunque ella fue la que le dijo miles de veces eso, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No podía darle esperanzas en vano.

—Escucha, Chat —dijo bruscamente para que entendiera una vez por todas—. Ladybug ama alguien más y ese siempre fuiste tú, Adrien Agreste. ¿Así que por qué razón no puedo también amarte?

Los ojos de él se dilataron. Él todavía no se había destransformado ¿Así que como...? Y a la brevedad su transformación despareció ante la mirada nada sorprendida de la chica. Casi al mismo tiempo, ella se sacó sus aretes.

—Debajo del traje, yo también soy alguien más—dijo mientras la luz roja la envolvía—Espero que puedas aceptar este otro yo.

Adrien sintió que la respiración se le detuvo, se quedó sorprendido por unos segundos que parecieron interminables. Antes de poder sonreír alegremente y sinceramente, decir—: Por supuesto...

Ladybug no terminó de sonreír, cuando el rubio añadió—:... esto es un sueño.

—¡Adrien!—chilló.

Comprobado, Ladybug lo había rechazado demasiadas veces.


End file.
